Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wind turbine.
Description of the Related Art
A wind turbine typically has a tower and a nacelle which is placed on top of the tower. The nacelle carries the rotor (the rotating part) of the wind turbine. The wind turbine has a transport device for transporting loads (for example, for maintenance purposes) from the ground into the nacelle. The azimuth angle of the nacelle can be adjusted in order to track the direction of the wind. An electric generator, which is coupled directly or indirectly to the rotor of the wind turbine, can be provided in the nacelle. The electrical energy generated by the generator is transported, for example via cables inside the tower, to the region of the foot of the tower. Because the nacelle tracks the direction of the wind, it may occur that the nacelle rotates many times about the axis of the tower. This can be critical in particular with respect to twisting of the power cables from the generator to the foot of the tower.
DE 10 2009 013 728 A1 discloses a wind turbine with a twistable nacelle cable guide.
DE 102 24 439 A1 describes a method for assembling or disassembling components of a wind turbine. In this method, a winch is situated on the ground and a rope runs to the nacelle, over deflecting rollers, and back down again. A winch is additionally provided in the nacelle. The winch serves to transport loads outside the tower, up into the nacelle.